The size of electronic circuits continues to decrease as process geometries continue to scale down. Additionally, the complexities of electronic circuit designs are increasing with the use of, for example, system on chip (SOC) designs, application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) designs or other types of silicon chips or dies. As such, electronic circuits are also becoming more compact. A single printed circuit board (PCB) can include multiple types of silicon chips that are connected to and communicate with each other or other components of the PCB. Often, the connections are via parallel interfaces having multiple signal paths. With the reduced size, compact designs, and increased interface speeds, maintaining signal integrity for signals traversing the signal paths of a parallel interface is a challenge.